


Ham + Schuyler

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Breakfast, Dinner?? ;))))), F/M, Fluff, Lunch, Mentions of King George and his offspring, Or one of them at least, TA!Eliza, Teacher!Hamilton, sweet as HECK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ham + Schuyler sitting in a tree<br/>k-i-s-s-i-n-g</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham + Schuyler

The teenagers file out of the small, colourful classroom covered in bright posters about the presidents and American wars  as the bell goes. Lunch break. Alexander’s been teaching all morning, and there are two empty coffee cups on his desk. He rubs at his forehead with a quiet sigh. He can feel the headache coming, and he just hopes that it won’t last long. It’s nice to have peace and quiet for an hour. He can sit back, relax, tear at his lumpy sandwiches he’d made with two minutes before he had to catch his train. He enjoys the lack of people around him.

That’s changed recently, however. At the beginning of the new semester, he was assigned a TA. He had never really gotten on with any of his previous TAs. There was Jefferson, who annoyed the ever-loving hell out of him. There was Burr, who Alexander felt was more of a hindrance than a help.

Eliza’s different. She’s beautiful (in a completely professional way, of course). She’s so patient, too, kneeling beside struggling students and helping them out with dates and links between events. She brightens up the classroom, just by her bright smile and gentle humming as she drifts around from table to table. She’ll always have a helping of something sweet that she’d baked that she would hand out to students who came after school with a query or a worry about the exam coming up.

 

It’s Monday. Alexander hates Mondays. He doesn’t have a free period at all, and the lunch break is the only real reprieve he gets. Worse, he doesn’t have lunch. It’s not like he enjoys his badly made sandwiches but it’s better than his hearty helping of oxygen. He doesn’t particularly want to leave the safe haven of his classroom to go to the cafeteria, so he crosses his arms over his chest and watches his monitor for a while.

“Alexander?” 

He looks up. Eliza stands in front of the desk, a small, blue-tinted plastic container in her hands.

“I made brownies.” She smiles, holding it out, “Take a couple.”

Alexander hesitates, “Me? Theodosia’s in the next class, she’s your favourite. Are you sure you don’t want to give one to her?”

Eliza shrugs and perches on the edge of the desk, balancing the container on the haphazard pile of papers.

“She doesn’t have to know.”

Alexander chuckles but takes a brownie anyway. 

 

That sparks a whole system between them. Alexander covers the breakfasts, rushing in with two paper coffee cups and a couple of bagels and Eliza covers the lunches, fresh salads and pastries. It’s easy, it’s relaxed, it’s even. They both enjoy sitting at the desk before all the students come flooding in, with gentle chatter as they both look over the marking.

“Amelia King is failing.” Eliza sighs, pointing out the student’s book amongst the rest.

“I knew her father. It doesn’t surprise me. He grew up thinking everything was going to be handed to him and she’s exactly the same way. And John, or Hercules. They’ll both tell you exactly the same thing.” Alexander says harshly, taking a sip of his coffee.

“She has so much potential. She’s very intelligent, chatting away about operas to Seabury. She just doesn’t try.” Eliza shakes her head.

She has faith in all of her students, she knows all of them can achieve great grades and great things later in life. They just need that little push.

“Intelligence means nothing if you can’t apply yourself.” Alexander points out.

“That’s very true.” Eliza agrees softly, “Can I talk with her? She won’t listen to you, I know that. She thinks you’re not worth her time, as ridiculous that is.”

“You’re welcome to try.”

Alexander finds Eliza’s dedication eviable. She tries so hard with the students, even the ones that almost always refuse to work. She has so much faith in them. His expression is nothing but fond as she works with them.

 

Try Eliza does. Alexander notices as she takes the small girl outside to talk to her. She comes back in alone and takes her seat next to Alexander at the desk.

“How’d it go?” He asks softly, not wanting to disrupt the students either tapping their pens aimlessly or writing.

“She said there was no point to the whole damn subject, and she wouldn’t come to another lesson.”

Eliza is nothing but disappointed.

“It’s her loss. Let her go. She’s not worth you getting upset about.” Alexander nods, smiling.

As Eliza returns that smile, a soft  _ “Ooh!”  _ ripples through the classroom.

“Frances, back to work.” Alexander instructs, sitting up properly, frowning at the girl.

She pulls a face in response before getting back to work, prompting a small chuckle from both Alexander and Eliza.

 

It’s not just the ninth graders that notice the closeness between the two teachers. As Eliza and Alexander join forces to clean up the cluttered classroom after what the last few classes had done, Eliza stumbles across a pencilled out rhyme on the wall.

_ Ham + Schuyler sitting in a tree _

_ k-i-s-s-i-n-g  _

The poet behind it had outlined it was a ring of hearts and flowers. 

Eliza turns, looking up at Alexander.

“They’re onto us.” She says gravely.

Frowning, Alexander steps towards her, his eyes darting across the words. He snorts and shakes his head.

“Not yet.”

Eliza puts meaning into that statement a few days later, with a post-it note stuck to Alexander’s monitor.

_ Dinner? _

_ E. Schuy x _


End file.
